


Will's Responsibilities

by czqy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Like very minor, Michael Yew - Freeform, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, idrk what's classified as angst tho lol, lee fletcher - Freeform, minor solangelo - Freeform, very will centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czqy/pseuds/czqy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief fic I guess, but is about the impact each of his brother's deaths had on Will, and all the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will's Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> hello, so I wrote this instead of sleeping but I had work to do so I only edited and revised it today. thinking of what will had to go through makes me sad, and I like writing sad stuff I guess so here's what this is.

When Lee Fletcher died, Will Solace was torn. He thought he'd be able to take it okay, seeing as he had been exposed to dead and dying bodies frequently from a young age. He was wrong. It hurt, it hurt so much more than losing a patient because it was his brother and oh Gods his brother was dead. It was not as horrible as it could've been, because he had Michael Yew. Michael understood what Will was going through, hell, he may even had had it worse - he was now head counsellor of the Apollo cabin, and all the responsibilities were dumped onto him. Guess that's what happens when you're the second oldest. Technically, Will was the second oldest now. He wasn't used to it - to one of his older brothers being gone.

He never does get used to it, because it only felt like yesterday that he had lost Lee and now Michael was gone too. Two major wars, two head counsellors gone. Will's two oldest brothers - dead. Will barely had time to grieve before he was whisked away to perform his duties. He was the oldest in his cabin now, but still very young. How could they expect him to maintain an entire cabin, and the infirmary? It was hard work. It was hard work because he'd never done anything like that before and he never had to since he always had someone to rely on and he was realising only now that _he_ was the one to rely on. His siblings came to him now, and he was supposed to have all the answers. Of course, he didn't.

" _Why did they give the role of head counsellor to Will? He can't even fight."_

" _The rest of his cabin are too young to take up the role, so it went to him by default. It won't be too long until someone else will be able to challenge him, seeing as he's never even been on a quest."_

Will heard it passing by to the infirmary and it hurt him. When he got to the infirmary, he locked himself in the supply closet, took a shaky deep breath and began to cry; but not as hard as when he loses a patient, or when he lost both of his brothers. He then vowed to do whatever he could and everything he could to ensure no one else would have to be in the same position as him, so that no one else would have to feel hurt again. He stepped out the closet, plastered on a bright smile and got to work.

Having lost one head counsellor in each of the major wars, it can be imagined how terrified Will was when the Prophecy of the Seven was spoken. It meant war. Now, Will wasn't exactly afraid of dying, he was more afraid that _if_ he died the his role would be passed down to someone even younger and he did not want another person feel the load of responsibility and pressure that he, and Michael, had to go through. So he worked hard. He joined in on planning battle strategies, and during the actual war even fought in it. He worked hard to make sure the Apollo cabin wouldn't lose another counsellor, he was going to make things different.

And he does. Will survives, but not to the extent of being able to rest afterwards. He works even harder then, basically living in the infirmary; day in and day out just healing patients, checking on them and _taking away their pain._ He was drained, exhausted and had barely eaten but it was his duty and he knew that so he kept going.

Will thought about the battle every now and then, but it always led to the same thing, to the same person. He won't ever forget how ridiculous Nico di Angelo looked in that tropical Puerto Rican shirt, yet how he still looked so determined, serious, and _hero-like_. But he was that, wasn't he? He was a hero. Even though their first proper encounter had been in the midst of war and everything was frantic, to Will, Nico had shone so bright, greater than the sun ever would and that was when he realised he was already so far gone.

Now, Will has one new set of responsibilities - the responsibility of being a boyfriend. Will hadn't really expected Nico to open up to him, or to even like him back. But he did, which is what prompted Will to ask Nico out and why Nico had smiled so brightly and said yes then kissed him silly.

Will was just a small boy when he had to take on a lot of responsibility all of a sudden, but the world was unfair and he learnt that early on. He has no less a lot of responsibility now, but he's glad. He's glad because it has shaped his life, changed it for better or for worse and made him who he is.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that, sorry if some details are incorrect, or if Will is a lil OOC. I also had no idea whether to use 'responsibility' or 'responsibilities' so yeah... sorry if I didn't use it correctly, lol. Feel free to leave a kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
